Katie's Story
by K-Bell
Summary: Katies starting her 7th year at hogwarts, and her whole life is changing (an..i wrote this ages ago, and just wanted some reviews on it!)
1. Default Chapter

**Disclamer** I do not own this charactor in any way, blah blah blah I don't have time to write all this bullsh*t. mmkay, so read my story, and  
let me know how it is. Like tell me by leaving a message on the message  
board, or leaving me a note in one of my diaries...or IM me  
(chrldrkatekate) Thanks bunches, xoxo, me**  
  
It was the morning of the first of September. Katie had just been woken up because an old looking owl had collapsed on her bed. She recognised it imediately. It was Errol, the Weasley's owl. Katie smiled to herself, knowing it was an owl from her new boyfriend, Fred Weasley.  
  
Katie put Errol the cage with her owl, Gumdrops, before she opened it. She grined and giggled as she read the letter. The only thing that stoped Katie was her 15 year old sister, Rachel. Rachel looked almost identical to Katie, only two years younger, but Rachel's hair was only about shoulder- lenth, unlike Katie's long flowing golden blonde hair. Rachel noticed the owl that Katie had recieved. 'OOOO...is it another letter from your boyfriend?' She says mockingly.  
  
'Maybe it is Raye, maybe it isn't.'  
  
'OOOO I'm gunna tell mum that you're getting more love letters!!!'  
  
'Like mum would really care Raye. She's got other things to worry about right now.'  
  
'Like what?'  
  
'Rachel Marie, are you honestly saying that you do not know what our oh-so- wonderful father is doing?'  
  
'Yeah I do Katie...I do' Rachel says as she pulls down the sleave of her shirt, but Katie doesn't notice it. 'Well I'll leave you alone now Kate, so that you can get ready. Mum says were leaving in an hour, so you better hurry!'  
  
An hour!' Katie said as Rachel walked out of the room.. 'I better get ready really quick! I haven't even finished packing yet!' Katie threw all of her thing in her black trunk that had a KB on it in pink writing. Katie quickly jumped into the shower, got dressed, then fixed her hair and put on her make-up. 'Kathryn Elizabeth, get yourself down here now!'  
  
'In a minute, Mum.' Replied Katie.  
  
'When I say now, I mean it. You can make yourself up later.'  
  
'Alright. I'm done anyway.' Katie said as she walked down the stairs, carrying the cage containing Errol and Gumdrops. 'I just have to grab my trunk...mind helping me?'  
  
Katie and her mother walked up the steps, leaving Rachel behind at the table.  
  
'I can carry this thing on my own, I just wanted to know how things are going.'  
  
'Things are fine, Kate. Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Trust me.' She repled, as she carried down the trunk down the steps with Katie.  
  
'Are you sure Mum?' Katie asked. Her mother just nodded, and walked into the kitchen.  
  
'Well here, take this.' Katies mother handed her a piece of toast. 'Eat this, because I know you won't eat anything on the train'  
  
'Well if everything wasn't so chocolately, I would.' Katie said as she took a bite of the toast.  
  
'Come on now Katie, you and Rachel don't want to be late.'  
  
Katie, Rachel, and their mother walked out the door and to an old boot, which was a port-key to Kings Cross Station. They all grabbed hands as Katie's mother touched the boot. They appeared around the corner of the station, just out of sight to the muggles. They walked around the corner, and right between platforms 9 and 10.  
  
'And this is where I leave you girls.' Said Mrs. Bell. 'Have a wonderful year and write often. And you,' She said ask she looked at Katie, "you stay out of trouble. And I mean it. I know how much your boyfriend gets in trouble, and I don't want you to also.'  
  
Katie just smiled. 'Me? Get in trouble? Never!' Rachel started to laugh. Katie tried hard to hold it in, but it didn't work. She ended up laughing also.  
  
'Well try not to get into too much trouble, dear. And Rachel, you be good, too.'  
  
"We will Mum.' Rachel and Katie replied in unison.  
  
Mrs. Bell kissed her girls on their foreheads, and then walked around the corner and apparated with a sharp sounding pop.  
  
'Do you think she beleives us Kate?' asked Rachel  
  
'Not a chance.' Said Katie. Katie glanced at her watch. 'It says that its 9:48, we better get a move on Raye.' She looked around and since no muggles were watching them in particulatar, the walked through the barrier and onto landed on Platform 9 ¾. 


	2. On The Train

P**Disclamer** I do not own this charactor in any way, blah blah blah I don't have time to write all this bullsh*t. mmkay, so read my story, and let me know how it is. Like tell me by leaving a message on the message board, or leaving me a note in one of my diaries...or IM me (chrldrkatekate) Thanks bunches, xoxo, me**/P  
  
P  
  
HR  
  
P/P  
  
P  
  
PKatie and Rachel raced onto the train. They made it, just bearly though. The two girls searched for an empty cart, or atleast one with some people they knew. Rachel peered into the first cart on their left. She saw a pretty girl with masses of curly brown hair and beautiful hazel-brown eyes. /PBR'Shelli' said Rachel.BRKatie nodded, knowing that Rachel wanted to join her. 'I'm gunna go find Fred.' Katie said. 'I'll see you in the Hall at dinner.' BR  
  
PRachel said okay, smiled, and walked into the cart. Then Katie continued down the train./P  
  
PKatie spotted a girl with blonde hair, lighter then her own golden blonde locks, and green eyes. It was Katie's best friend ever, Alyssa Granger. Alyssa, as usual, was curled up with a book./PBR'Lyssy, Lyssy, Lyssy.' Katie said shaking her head, yet smiling. 'The term hasn't even started yet and you're halfway through your potions book.'BR'KATIE!' screamed Alyssa as she dropped her book. Realizing what she was doing, Alyssa cleared her throat and said, 'Hello Katie. Its wonderful to see you again.' in a calm voice.BR  
  
PKatie and Alyssa had been attending Hogwarts together since they were first years, but the two didn't associate much. Not much more then a simple 'Hello' was passed between the girls, until their sixth year. Katie and Alyssa were forced to sit together in herbology. They never spoke at first, mainly because they were from rival houses - Katie was from Gryffindor, and Alyssa from Slytherin - ,but by the end of the second term, they were inseperable. You would think that they'd known each other their whole lives. Maybe Professor Sprout knew that this would happen all along./PBR'Lyss, it's only me. You don't need to act like a "proper Slytherin".'BR'But Katie, Professor Snape said' Alyssa began.BRKatie rolled her eyes. 'Don't tell me you still have that silly crush on our potions professor.'BR'Well...' Alyssa beganBR'Don't tell me that you think he's Ucute/U!' Katie said with a discusted look on her face.BR'Um...' replied Alyssa as a young man about 6 feet tall walked through the door. He had short blonde hair and green eyes.BR'I head cute. You must be talking about me.' he said as he ran his hand through his hair.BRAlyssa rolled her eyes. 'No, we weren't.'BR'You should have been darlin'.' he replied smiling at the girls.BRKatie smiled back. 'And you would be?' she asked.BR'Josh Williams.' he replied.BR'You play quidditch, don't you?' Alyssa asked.BRJosh smiled and nodded. 'Best damn beater Ravenclaws' ever seen.'BRKatie rubbed her shoulder 'Ravenclaw, I remember that match.'BR'Oh, you're a Gryffindor chaser, aren't you?' he asked. 'Bell, is it?'BR'Was a chaser.' Katie replied. 'And yeah, I'm Katie Bell. This is my friend Alyssa Granger.'BR'And what house would you be in darlin'?' Josh asked. 'Gryffindor, like Katie?'BRAlyssa laughed. 'Hardly. I'm a seventh year Slytherin.'BR'Wait.' Josh said as he turned to Katie. 'You were a chaser?'BRKatie just nodded and looked at the ground.BR  
  
PKatie wasn't going to let him know why she wasn't a chaser. Nobody knew, other then her family. She hadn't told Alyssa yet, nor her boyfriend Fred. Katie decided just to say that she'd "lost the love" for quidditch. It was a complete lie, but she couldn't say the real reason. Not yet anyway./P 


	3. Finding out about Raye

PThe silence was broken about five minutes later when someone with flaming red hair walked in. He was about 5'11-6'0--some where around there. It was none other then Katie's boyfriend, Fred Weasley.BR/P  
  
P'Hello Beautiful.' he said giving her a kiss and a rose.BRA grin spread across Katie's face. 'FRED!' she squealed./P  
  
PFred turned to Josh 'You're Williams, right?'BRJosh nodded. 'Yeah and your Weasley?'BR'Yeah.'BR'Well I'm gunna go now. See you at dinner.'BR'Bye.' replied Katie./P  
  
PAlyssa looked up from her book. 'Weasley.' she said with a nod and a forced smile. BR'Granger.' Fred replied with a nod and a similar expression./P  
  
PKatie smiled weakly at Fred and Alyssa's attempt to get along. This was their last year and Katie wanted it to be perfect. Well as perfect as it could be.brThey got other random visitors throughout the train ride. People who Katie hadn't seen at all over the holiday - Like Emma, Sky, Krys, and Matt - , and people that Katie had visited - like Padma, Parv, Shelli, and all the Weasleys -. Fred ended up leaving so the cart so that Katie and Alyssa could have their 'girl talk'. He left, deciding to 'have fun' with Hogwarts' newest professor, Professor Percy Weasley.BR&nbs p;&n bsp; * * *BRThe train had almost arrived at Hogwarts, so Katie and Alyssa figured that they should change.BR'Agh!' Katie said.BR'What is it?' Alyssa replied.BR'I think that these are Raye's robes.'BRAlyssa laughed. 'Yeah, they look a bit short for you.'BR'I'll be right back. I'm going to find her and trade back.'/P  
  
PKatie walked out of the cart in search for Rachel. She asked Dean, a gryffindor 5th year, if he had seen Raye. He nodded and pointed to a cart a few doors down. Katie thanked him and went off to find Rachel and trade robes./P  
  
PKatie knocked on the door. 'Rachel Marie.' she said, trying not to laugh, knowing Raye hated it when Katie used her whole name.BR'What is it Kathyn Elizabeth?' Rachel replied with a smile.BRKatie walked in. 'Raye, hunny, those are Umy/U robes. These are yours.' She said, handing Rachel the robes.BRRachel laughed. 'I thought they seemed a little long.' Rachel replied, slipping off the robe. 'Here are yours.'BRKatie saw the bruises on Rachel's arm. 'Oh my Lord, Rachel what is that from?!??' Katie exclaimed.BRRachel quickly put the robe on over her arms. 'Wh-What bruises Katie?'BR'Rachel, I'm not joking.' she said, pushing up Rachel's sleave. 'These bruises.'BR'Those are um...from falling...yeah falling off of my broom when I was playing with you this past holiday.' Rachel lied.BRKatie had a look of disbelief on her face. 'I don't believe you Raye. Those aren't from father,are they?'BR'No.' Rachel replied quickly. 'Of course not.'BR'Rachel, I'm serious. He's not hitting you is he? Because you know he, well he doesn't exactly have a perfect history.'BR'Kate, I'm fine...really.' Rachel replied with a weak smile.BR'Sure?' Katie asked.BRRachel nodded. 'I'm fine Kate, but if anything happens, I'll tell you.'BR'Alright. Well I'm going to get back to Lyss. See you at dinner.'BR'Okay. I'll save you a seat.'BR'Thanks. Love ya.' Katie said with a weak smile.BR'Love ya too Kate. See ya.'/P  
  
PKatie walked back to her cart, leaving Rachel behind. She walked in, seeing that Fred and Alyssa had been in there, in what Katie imagined was, pure silence. She wanted to smile, more then anything. She wanted to hide what she had just seen. Katie knew Rachel was being beat. She had no proof, but she had one of those feelings in the pit of her stomach./P  
  
PMaybe it wasn't just a feeling, though. Maybe it had something to do with her past. Not her "picture perfect" pre-Hogwarts past she pretended to have. Her real life. The past Katie had never told anyone about./P  
  
PWhy would Katie want to tell anyone? Thats the real question, She knew she couldn't change what happened. Katie should have said something about ten years a go when it started to happen. but she didn't. But nothiing had happened in about an year, so things were better now. Weren't they?/P  
  
PAll these thoughts were going through Katie's mind. It scared her more then anything . She didn't want here baby sister hurt,. Rachel ment the world to Katie. Even thogh Rachel never said that she was hit, Katie knew. And this just brought them closer./P  
  
PThe train finally arrived at Hogwarts, Katie, Fred, and Alyssa walked out of their cart, out of the train, and onto the platform. Katie stopped and chatted with a few girls from her dorm - Alicia, Emma, and Angelina - and then they walked into the Great Hall./P 


	4. The Feast

PAlyssa said good bye and gave Katie a hug before she walked off to the Slytherin table and sit by her friend Gary./P  
  
P'Thanks for being civil around her, hun.' Katie said to Fred as they sat down across from Ginny and Ron. Katie sat between Fred and Rachel, and Fred between Katie and George. 'I know you don't exactly see eye to eye with most Slytherins. So thanks for being nice to Lyssy.'/P  
  
P'It's no problem Kate-Kate.' he said with a smile./P  
  
PSuddenly the loud chatter of the hall became silent. The new first years came in and everyone just stared at them (a custom to have a bit of fun with the new students). The first student was a little girl with curly blonde hair, who got put in Hufflepuff. The next went to Ravenclaw, one to Slytherin, another Hufflepuff, and then finally a Gryffindor. He had jet black hair and ice blue eyes. His name was Jim Peterson. Gryffindor also got Aaron James, Kristen Owens, Jake Richards, Amanda Ellis, Melinda Wakefield, Robert Jenson, Nicole Edwards, Renee Minturn, and Adam Martin./P  
  
PThe new students sat down at their tables and Dumbledore talked to them all, both old and new students. He looked over his half-moon glasses with his sparkeling blue eyes. Dumbledore gave his usual talk about the rules and such, which Katie had heard six times before. /P  
  
PAfter that, they had a giant feast. There were tons of different types of foods. Everyone was happily chatting at the Gryffindor table. Talking about what went on over the summer. Katie smiled knowing that this would be a good year./P  
  
PEmma nudged Katie. 'Kate, whos that guy over there?'BR'The one at the Ravenclaw table, by the one with blue tips?BR'Aye, thats the one.'BR'Oh thats Josh Williams, I met him on the train today. He's a beater for his house.'BREmma smiled. 'I think I might have to talk to him.'BR'I'll introduce you two properly later. Sound good?'BR'Aye. That would be grand. Thanks.'BRKatie nodded. 'You're welcome Em.'/P  
  
PAfter dinner all the Gryffindors went up to the seventh floor. They had been informed earlier by McGonagall that their new password was Zypher. Katie said the password and the portrait of the fat lady swong open for everyone, revealing the long-missed Gryffindor Common Room./P  
  
PEveryone was in good spirits in the Gryffindor Common Room, even the usually solumn Professor McGonagall. Fred and George put on a fireworks display wirh some Filibuster's quick-start-no-heat fireworks. They also brought some pastries, but nobody dared to touch them. Katie grabbed Alicia and they snuck down to the kitchen to get some real food and some drinks to bring up./P  
  
PBut by about midnight everyone started to get tired. One by one people trickled up to their rooms. Rachel was asleep on Katies side, so Katie, with the help of Fred, carried Rachel up to the fourth years dorm. Katie tucked in her 14- year old sister and kissed her forhead./P  
  
P'Good night Raye.' Katie said. 'Sweet dreams. Love you.'BR'Love you too.' Rachel mumbled, being half asleep./P  
  
PKatie walked down the hall and into the seventh years room. Fred gave her one last kiss goodnight, then Katie walked in. She layed back on her bed, holding the rose he had given her earlier and smiling. 'You can see him tomarrow, Katie.' she told herself, 'but you have classes in the morning/P  
  
P&n bsp; * * */P  
  
P'Katie!' someone said shaking her. 'Get up! Were going to be late for divinitation!'BRKatie groaned. 'Just the way I wanted to start off the year. Licia, tell me why we haven't dropped this class yet?'BR'I think it was because when we were on the team, we wanted to try to predict if we would win the next match.'BRKatie sat up and laughed a little. 'Too bad it never really worked.'BR'But we still won anyways.' Alicia said with a smile.BR/P  
  
PDivinitaion was more boring to Katie then usual. She sat down furthest away from Trelawny, so that she could sleep as usual through the class. And she would have slept through the whole thing is Fred and George weren't sending random tea cups and tea pots across the room at each other. But this was the first class of the year, what more would she expect?/P 


	5. More about Raye

PKatie went on through her other lessons for the day, potions and charms. She wanted to sit by Alyssa in potions, but she didn't for two reasons. One being the fact that Snape was head of the Slytherin house and seeing a Gryffindor and a Slytherin sitting togething in potions, well, he wouldn't aprove of it, and Alyssa would never want to happen. Also, Lyss seemed to sit a bit too close to Professor Snape for Katie's liking. So Katie took a seat in the back of the dungon, next to Fred./P  
  
PPotions was boring as usual for Katie. It was the beginning of another year of mutual dislike between her and Professor Snape. Katie thought that he might have eased up on her, since her best friend was in Slytherin, but then she remembered that this was Snape./P  
  
PThe week went by and nothing unual happened until that Saturday. It was breakfast, and Rachel got an owl. That wasn't unusual, but what it said was./P  
  
PRachel,/P  
  
PYou must come home as soon as possible. I need you to be here urgently. Do not bring Katie along with you./P  
  
PDad/P  
  
PRachel showed Katie the owl.BR'Whats this all about?' Katie asked. BR'I don't know.' Rachel repliedBRKatie didn't believe her. 'Raye, I'm scared for you. This sounds like that he might' Katie stopped in mid-sentance.BR'Katie, nothings going to happen to me. I'll be fine. Don't worry. I'll be back before you know it.'BRKatie hugged her baby sister. 'Be careful. And come back as soon as you can. Bring Liberty along with you so that you can send me an owl as soon as you get home, okay?'BR'I will. Bye Kate.' She said as she walked out of the Great Hall.BR'Bye Rachel.' Katie said softly. '/P  
  
PKatie didn't know what to do. She was scared for Rachel. What if he hit her? Because if it was something that important, shouldn't she know about it also? But Rachel was going to be beat, she just knew it. Katie prayed and hoped that it wouldn't happen./P  
  
PKatie seemed dead for the rest of the day. She didn't interact with anyone else in her house, or outside of her house for that matter, at all. Nothing could make Katie happy at the time. Well, knowing that Rachel was back and okay would make her happy, but Rachel was gone now. /P  
  
PIt was Sunday and Katie still hadn't heard from Rachel. She sat in a red chair facing the fireplace all day long. Lots of people tried to make Katie happy, but no matter how hard they tried, Katie couldn't break a smile. Not now anyways./P  
  
P* * */P  
  
PKatie sat alone in the dark Common Room, waiting nervously. And then, at about 12:30 am, she saw the portrait hole open. It was Rachel. Katie jumped up from her chair and raced over to Rachel./P  
  
P'Rachel!' she said, feeling better and hugging her tight.BRRachel broke into tears.BR'Oh my God Rachel.' Katie said, holding her tighter.BRRachel broke away from Katie. 'Look what happened!' she said as she pulled up her sleaves.BR'What about your...' she said, pointing to her eye.BR'Oh, you can tell? I tried using tons of concealer, powder, and eye shadow on it.'BR'Was it him?' Katie said looking worried. 'Was it father?'BRRachel didn't say anything, but she just started bawling. Katie hugged Rachel tight.BRThis is exactly what Katie knew would happen. 'Why the hell did I let her go there alone?' she thought to herself. 'I knew this would happen...I just knew it.'/P 


	6. Raye, The Library, and Thank God For Jos...

P'Kate, what am I going to do?' Rachel said after she was done crying. She had a very worried look on her face. 'What will the other girls say if they see me like...this?'BR'Well theres not too much I can do tonight. But just stay in my bed tonight. I mean Licia, Emma, and Ang already know that he's done this before. And I'll find someway to get rid of this tomarrow.'BR'Thanks Katie. You're wonderful.' Rachel said as they walked up the stairs and to the third door on the left. BRBRThe next morning, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, and Emma all woke up at almost the same time, as a habit to get ready for their classes. Rachel kept on sleeping though. The other girls looked at Katie, a bit confused. BR'Kate, why is Raye in here?' Asked AngelinaBR'Aye. I was wondering the same thing.' Emma said. BR'You guys, it happened again.' Katie said looking sad.BR'Oh my goodness. You mean you father...and Rachel?' Alicia said looking worried.BRKatie just nodded.BR'Oh Lord. How is she?' Angelina asked as she looked over at Rachel.BR'Not too good. He gave her a black eye, she has bruises all down her arms, and her lip is cut.' BR'Katie, what are you going to do?' Emma asked. BR'I don't know. But I'm going to the library to find out how to help Raye.' BRRachel awoke to the sound of her name. She looked around and noticed that all 4 girls were also awake.BR'Go back to sleep sweetheart.' Katie said to Rachel.BR'Katie, I don't have to go to my classes, do I?'BR'Of course not, hun. Just stay up here in my room roday.' Katie said as she got her wand off of the table. She muttered something and a plate of muffins and bagels appeared. 'Just eat these for now. I'll bring you up lunch later. I'm going to be in the library all day, so I don't know when you'll get it exactly.' BR'But don't you have classes, Katie?' Rachel asked. BR'They don't matter right now Raye. I'm going to find a way to help you.' BR'Well we're going to get going Kate.' Angelina said. 'We'll let Professor Sprout know that you're...um...sick.' BR'Thanks.' Katie said as the other girls left the room. 'I should probably go, too Are you going to be okay alone?'BRRachel nodded. 'Yeah, I'll be fine.'BR'Okay hun. But if theres anything you need, send me an owl.' Katie said as she grabbed a blueberry muffin and walked out the door./P  
  
PKatie searched all morning without any luck. At about noon, she left the library and went up to the Great Hall to grab some food for herself and Rachel. After talking and eating with Rachel for about 45 minutes, Kate headed back to the library./P  
  
PBRKatie was in the library all night. Alicia came in to check on her and bring her some food at about 8;30. Katie asked her if she could bring some food to Rachel also. Licia said that she would, and then left./P  
  
PKatie went on looking through the books. About 20 minutes after Alicia left, Fred stopped by. BR'Any luck ye, Babe?' he asked. BRKatie shook her head. 'No, none yet.' she said as she looked through her purse for her glasses. She popped out her contacts, rinsed them, and then put them in their container. Then she put on her glasses.BR'I guess you plan on staying late. Is there anything I can do?' He asked giving Kate a neck massage.BRKatie smiled. 'Well this is great, but could you go help Raye? I mean take her into Hogsmeade or something just to take her mind off of things. Shes in my room. I'll try to be there by 2am. Oh and tell her that she looks pretty.' BRFred kissed Katie. 'I'll take care of her. I'll stop by later. Good night for now Princess' he said before he kissed her one last time and left the library. BRBR'It's the next book.' she told herself. It was about 11:45 PM and she was getting tired. But Katie couldn't sleep. Not until she found out how to help her sister. But she still hadn't found anything yet./P  
  
P'Emma?' A voice asked. BR'No, its Katie.' Katie replied. BR'Kiki, I think I'm in shock. You know where you are, right? You're telling me that you actully know where the library is.' The person, who ended up being Josh, said as he walked out from behind the bookcase.BRKatie smiled. 'The real surprise is that you know there this place is, Zafo.' BR'Well where do you think all my smart Darlins hang out? But you are one of the last people I expected to find here, Darlin.' He said smiling.BR'Hey...' She said smiling. She hit him in the arm jokingly. 'Watch it,' then she added 'Darlin.' mimicing him. BR'I'm just kidding, sweetie.' he said, imitating her. 'I know that you're smart, I'm just messing with you. So what are you doing here?'BRShe ran her fingers through her hair, pushing it out of her eyes. 'Well its my sister.'BR'Is she sick?' BR'Well not exactly. Well you know how I told you that she was going home this weekend?' BRHe nodded. 'Mhmm.' BR'Well, he, my father, erm...hit her while she was there.'BR'What about you're mother? Didn't she try to stop him?'BR"My mum wasn't there. My parents are divorced, Sweetie. And...and...and I don't know what to do. I shouldn't have let her go.' She said as she started crying. BR'Its not your fault, Kiki. Don't blame yourself for this.' He said as he reached for a book. Josh flipped through the book. 'Its in here somewh- here it is.' Josh sat the book down infront of her. BRKatie scanned through the page. 'Oh my gosh!' She squealed. 'Josh, your the greatest!' she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek. 'I have to go to Rachel right now. 'Thank ya so much!! I owe you so much!'BRJosh smiled. 'Yeah ya do, Darlin. See you tomarrow.'/P 


	7. Totoralis Sedisict'

PKatie raced up to the Gryffindor tower. She was beaming. Nobody, not even Professor Snape, could stop her from being so happy. When Katie reached the portrait, she almost yelled the password, Zephyr, because of her good mood./P  
  
PKatie raced up the steps as fast as she could. All the way up and three doors down the hall to her dorm. Rachel was already asleep, but since it was about 1 AM, Alicia, Ang, and Emma were also asleep. Katie pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed it at Rachel. 'ITotoralis Sedisict/I' she whispered. The cuts magically faded away. Her bruises were now gone. Even Rachel's eye, which had a variety of shades of purple around it, now looked as nothing had ever happened. Katie looked down at her baby sister, smiling. She ran her hand through Rachel's stringy blonde hair. Now this was the way she wanted to start her 7th year at Hogwarts./P  
  
P&n bsp; * * * * */P  
  
PThree days passed and Friday came. Rachel got another owl. Except this time it was signed from their mother. Katie took the letter from Rachel and examined it. /P  
  
P'This isn't mum's hand writing.' She saidBR'Oh Kate, she must have written it quickly.' Rachel replied. BR'But look at this. There are just dots over the I's.not circles. And the loops on the Y's and G's aren't right. They're not right at all.' BR"Kate, relax. It's nothing. Stop making a big deal out of nothing. Mum must have been in a hurry.'BR'Well why didn't she ask me to come?' Katie questioned. BRRachel tried to convince Katie that things would be fine. 'You really want to know why mum didn't say for you to come?'BRKatie nodded BR"We're working on a surprise for your 18th birthday. We're fixing up the guest house for you.' She lied. 'Happy birthday. Hope you're happy now.' She snapped. /P  
  
PKatie didn't know what to say. She believed Rachel, and she felt terrible./P  
  
PRachel was lying through this whole thing. She hated lying to her sister, but Rachel was scared to tell Katie the truth. She knew what was really going to happen. She knew that the owl really was not from her mom. But Rachel couldn't tell. She didn't want Kate to worry any more then she had to./P  
  
PKatie thought about this all day in her classes. Alyssa noticed in their first class. Before they walked into the greenhouse for Herbology, she pulled Katie off to the side. /P  
  
P'Kate, what's wrong?'BR'Nothing Lyssy.' Katie lied.BRAlyssa laughed slightly. 'Kate, you can't lie to me. Now tell me, what's wrong.'BR'Rachel got another owl.' She replied as she walked into the greenhouse./P  
  
PThen she sat down by Emma. Em asked her the same question, but Katie didn't reply. She saw what happened at breakfast, and she assumed that that is what Katie was thinking about. Fred shot her smiles from across the room, trying to cheer Katie up, but it didn't help. /P  
  
PShe didn't even pay attention in class that day. (She later found out that they were learning about the multiple uses of Gillyweed.) She spent the whole hour thinking about Rachel. 'Rachel would be sitting in divinitaion right now.' She thought to herself. 'Maybe Trelawney would have some vision. An actual one for once. Telling Rachel not to go. I mean, she's just going to help mum with my room, but what if father does something.'/P  
  
(A/N: sad, I know.please tell me what you think! Thank you! Oh and by the way, I made up the spell 'Totoralis Sedisict' I have no clue what it means and I totally made it up. So no leaving notes saying 'that's not the right spell' or something,,because I know. _ 


End file.
